Love Will Find A Way
by Aisaki Sumi and HikariChang
Summary: [YAOI][Y/YY M/J/?] Yugi loves the popular girl, Anzu. But she doesnt return his feelings. Then a mysterious person keep on sending him love letters..unknown to Yugi, this mysterious boy is actually his very own Yami.. R&R! (Anzu bashing))


Konnichiwa Angel Hikari Here ^-^ Typing a NEW YAOI Fic With My Yami;Devil Sakura ^_______________^ We used to be Authoress of Writing Seto*Anzu!But you know what we given up on that!! so we are not gonna continue our Seto*Anzu Ficcy,Love me for who I am,cuz we got bored of the couple.hehe Out with Non-Yaoi,And on with Yaoi For Me ^______^ My Yami is busy with her CardCaptorSakura Ficcy (Which are Worth Reading ^___^) OHHH AND HER EXAMS ARE COMING UP HEHE ^_______^ LETS GIVE HER ALOT OF GOOD LUCKIE HAIIIII ^___^ GOOD LUCK YAMI!!!!..So Anyways not to bother my Yami's Studies I deicided to start things off ^____^ 

**Discliamer : We do not own Yu-gi-oh**

**_Warning - Forgive My Horrible Spelling Mistakes as well my grammar errors_**

**Did I meantion this was a YAOI Fic?! ^-^;; Yuugi*YamiYugi/Mai/Jounouchi/??? -- My Secret ^-^**

_Bashings-Probably Anzu Mazaki Bashing ^_________^ in Chappie 1 it May seem A Yuugi Bashing..but **HELL NO** It won't be like that in the future chappies :: sniffs:: Even I felt gulity when I wrote those mild Yuugi Bashing.....okie not that mild --; BUT I PROMISE YOU! THIS IS** NOT **A YUUGI BASHING!LOVE THAT KAWAII GUY SO MUCH ^_____^ ADORABLY CUTE!_

UmmmI think thats it hehe...Please R&R!! This is Our First Yaoi Ficcy Together ^______^ Hope you enjoy it! 

**Chapter 1- The Dare and Hidden Feelings**

"C'MON MAI!" The Young Female Brunette shouted to her Blond Friend.   
"Ya,Anzu but you know what?!What happen if he rejects?!Hmm?!"Mai snapped.Sadness filled her eyes   
"Mai....you can't be serious that you have on a crush on Jounouchi?!" Anzu eyed her friend susipiously   
Mai cheeks were starting to get warm," No No!!" Mai slammed her locker and locked it,"Fall for that Brainless Dork Jospeh What kinda of Idiot would fall for him pshhhhhh?!No!If He rejects I'll be sooo hulimated that you'll pay.." She Denyed   
"Whatever" Anzu rolled her eyes," You are going to ask right?!"   
Mai grinned a little,"No I won't do your stupid dare!" 

"WHAT?!?!but you said it last night on the phone you would!"Anzu screamed back as they were walking down the hallways to the Cafeteria   
"I'll Only do it if you do the same consequense as me"   
"Oh My God your Seriously that scared you might get rejected and you pull me in?!" Anzu folded her arms,"What Kinda of Girl are you?"   
"A Smart one,Maybe your just scared" Mai smirked,"And you have to asked Yugi" she smiled evilly.   
"EWWWWWWWW" Anzu shirked,"THAT SHRIMP?!!" Anzu looked at her friend in digusted,"HIM?!? EW GOD! I RATHER GO OUT WITH SETO!!!"   
"No Duh..He's Hot...Who would be stupid to reject him?!" Mai rolled her eyes still walking to the Cafeteria.   
"Fine I rather go out with Jounouchi then...then..that..Eww.....Frickin' Small Shrimp." she did an action of vomitting.   
Mai giggled,"Sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she answered while giggling,"Remember if they do say yes,it's going to be a Double Date then" Mai Winked,while pushing the door to the Cafeteria. 

"Sure Sure whatever you want okay,god I can't believe me your dragged me into this" Anzu rolled her eyes.   
"Your the one who made the dare first" Mai shot back.Both Anzu and Mai entered to the enormous cafeteria,they were searching for a certian tall boy with Blonde hair,and a Small Student with spiked hair the colors of Red,and Purple and golden yellow bangs.   
"You see them Mai?!" Anzu were on her toes searching for their victams.   
"No..." Mai answered smiply 

"Awww Shucks!You Beat me Agian Yugi Motou,How do you do it " 

Mai and Anzu blinked and hearing the familiar voice they both looked each other and said to each other,"Jounouchi" they said unsion.Both the young teen followed the loud voice. 

"It's Alright Jou! I had played longer than you don't worry you'll improve" A Carefree voice comfort his friend. 

'Ewww..Yugi Man,The Hell is wrong with that kid' Anzu smriked,she hated Yugi's attitude and innocences,why when she just see his face,she just wants to race to the bathroom and throw up at the sight of him. 

Finally Spotting the Young Boys playiny their favourite game,Duel Monsters.Mai decided to take a seat with Jounouchi and Anzu took a seat with Yugi. 

"Hey Mai,Wassup!" Jounouchi asked   
". .Umm" Mai bit her lip " . . .Me and Anzu were just wondering. . ." Mai Trailed off   
"About what?!" Yugi asked with his soft voice   
"If you two would like to go out with us" Anzu just butted in, since Mai had tooken along to get the words out of her mouth. 

Yugi remained silent.'Oh..My..God....' Yugi widen his eyes,'Anzu Mazaki asking me Out!!! Kami!! This Has to be The Luckiest Day Of My Life!! I Had been waiting this for ALONG TIME....How can I Reject to this!!!" Inside of Yugi was like a celebration party, he wanted to asked Anzu to go out on a date with him but never got the courage and now here he is sitting next to his long childhood crush she asking him and his friend out.Life doesn't get better than this does it?! 

Jounouchi remained silent as well,'Date?!Mai...O Ya NO PROBLAMO! I never knew she would ask me' Jounouchi Twiched and squek a little,"Sure..Mai..." Jounouchi looked over to Yugi who looked like he was in space or in his very own fantasy.Jou kicked Yugi's knee to knock him out of his daydream 

"Owww...Huh?!" He looked up at his friends all staring at him,he blushed a little,"Gomen Nasai" He Apolgized   
"So Yes or No?!" Anzu asked rudely,'Better Say No You Puny Annoying Mouse'   
"Oh hehe...Yes " Yugi smiled at Anzu.   
"Great" Anzu reply less excitedly and pasted on a obvious fake smile,"It's a Double then" she got up and took Mai's Hand.   
"Oh Bye Jounouchi and Yugi!" Mai waved,the Two Young Duelist. 

-Hallways- 

"NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING OUT WITH THAT SHRIMP!" Anzu Screamed at Mai   
"Well Too Bad,Your are going out with him!" Mai snapped back.   
"Fine Oh My God I can't believe I'm doing this,I wanted the Hot Seto Kaiba to Be My First Date" Sparkling sparkled in Anzu's Eyes.   
Mai laugh when she heard Anzu stated her thoughts,"HAHHAHAHA OH MY GOD SETO KAIBA GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!HELL WILL BE FORZEN THEN" Mai continued to Laugh.   
"Shut up, it's not like he'll go for you either" Anzu shot back.   
"Whatever I'm More Attractive than you so whatever!" she winked,"No use in denying it!I'm Certianly Attractive Aren't I"   
"Your A Dumb Blond you know that?!"   
"Oh Yah?!What about your Endless FriendShip Speeches which were just LAME!"   
"HEY! I GIVEN UP ON That childish bullshit!" 

"Sure whatever....If you ever wanted to be with Seto,better start flirting" Mai smirked   
"Flirt?Pshhhhh I DON'T FLIRT!Boys Flirt with me,then I start flirting back on them"   
"I bet you,you don't even know how to start flirting with people and thats why the opposite gender always has to start" Mai giggled   
"I do so know how to flirt!"   
"PROVED IT,Flirt with Yugi On the Date!"   
"Pshhhh I will!!!I'll even flirt with the loser!if you flirt with the Loser Blondo!"   
"Fine!Whatever I will" Both Friends Stormed out of their converstation in opposite directions. 

-Turtle Shop- 

Yami had came home early from school,"HOME JIISAN!" he shoulted as he went up the flight of stairs to his room that he shared with his aibou or light. 

Yami stepped into their room,walked over to his bed and dropped his heavy bag onto the floor,he collplase on his bed,'Aibou should be home in 45 minutes,class ended early today.' Yami smiled, he never liked school that much,except for the Social Studies,where they were studying Egypt and how was the Phaorah's Past Life was,Yami OF COURSE would answer everything correctly and aced the test anytime,I Mean Come on HE WAS THE PHAORAH Back in his days. 

Yami rolled on the bed,staring at the ceiling,"Aibou..." he whispered,"Your more than just my light....your almost everything to me." Yami sighed,"If you don't return the feelings I have for you,it's okay but I'm not taking back my feelings for you" he mumbled,"You have no idea how much I love you Aibou.....I wish I can express it...but..I'm scared you woud reject."Yami sat up on his bed and hugged a pillow and stared at the floor (Waii Kawaii ^-^).'THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!' Yami exclaimed excitedly.He jumped off his bed,and got out a piece of paper and his blacked pen.Yami smiled as he decided to write a letter. 

-Couple Minutes later in Yami's room- 

"Yami I'm Home Home!!" a Voice was from Downstairs. 

When Yami heard the charming voice from his angel he immediately stopped what he did and sutffed the letter in his bag,and sat on his bed, as nothing had happened.The Door opened and a cheerful Yugi came from it,"Yami!!!!" he shouted as he dropped his bag and went over to hugged his darker half. 

Yami's ruby eyes gazed down at his lighter side,'So Angelic...' Yami thought as his little light hugged him tightly.   
"I'M SO HAPPY TODAY YAMI!!!" Yugi realeased his arms around his Yami,"SO HAPPY THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" Yugi jumped in joy   
"Doshiite Hikari?!"Yami asked curiously.   
"Well remember I told you who I liked over the years" Yugi smiled widely at his Yami.   
'The Bitch who tried to Kissed me a few months ago?!' Yami thought in disgusted and rolled his eyes,"You mean Anzu Mazaki?!"   
"YA HER!!!!! OH MY GOD YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT SHE SAID TO ME!!!!" Yugi Jumped in joy around the room   
"Try me?!"   
"SHE ASKED ME TO GO OUT WITH HER!!!!!!!" Yugi stopped jumping and threw his arms around his Yami's neck again,"HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!!!" Yugi repeated   
'I wish you could see that I like you too' Yami thought as he saw his light's innocent lavander eyes.   
"Yami?!"   
"Yes?!" Yami answer simply.   
"Do I have something on my face?"   
"Er No Why?!"   
"Because you keep staring at me,is there something wrong?!"   
'Yes,can't you see I love you?!' Yami thought,"Uh No..." he blushed since he had been staring at his light the whole time.   
"Okay" Yugi let go and went over to his desk to start on his homework.   
'Yugi....' Yami thought 

-Early in the Morning at School- 

Yami had gotten to school early,he went upstairs to find his light's locker.But as he was going to his light's locker,at the very very end of the locker which was dark since it was a gloomy day today and hardly sunlight shone againest the school so it was very dim (Excuse the Lights --;;),Yami had saw a Shadow doing to something to one of the student's locker.Yami kept silent as he watch the shadow slided something into one of the student's locker and had ran off to somewhere. 

'Odd' Yami manged to say in his thoughts mentally,'Ahh who gives let him or her do their thing and I'll do mine.' Yami went over to his light's locker and slided the note he had written yesterday.Yami smiled sadly to himself,as he walked down the hallways hoping no one had supected a thing. 

"Gah! Hope I'm Not Late for Extra Help in English!" Yugi quickly came out from the door to the locker banks,he ran to his locker did his combo when he opened his locker he stuffed his bag in,unaware a piece of paper flew out of his locker and floated lightly into the air and down on the icy floor. 

Yugi quickly locked his locker and turned to walk when he saw a piece of paper on the floor, he opened it incase if anyone losted it.Yugi looked over the paper and first thing that caught his eyes was,that this letter was directed to him.Yuugi Mouto. 

-End Chapter 1- 

Soooooooo......What'ca Think o________O;;; I know I know bad eh eh -______- Don't Worry second Chappie Ish Probably Better from ma Yami ^_____^;; she'll make up for my horrible..er..stuffie --;; Review Onegaii ^__________^ NOW ME GONNA LET MY YAMI DO ALL DA TALKING HEHE ^_____^ 

review..or else...**evil looks** 

. . . . . . . Okay..So Mayb she didn't say that much -______________-;;;;; But Okie hehe ^__________^ Onegaii Review!! Domo Ariagto For Reading this Ficcy! Ja!   



End file.
